Ulach Free State
The Moon island was a self governing domion of the Mirkuleon empire. It was formed on 12th august 1938 in the twin islands after their war for indepedence. The official name was the Ulach free state and its capital was Tionsach. Historical background The Spring rising of the 1916 The Brotherhood in 1916 staged an uprising in the town of Tionsach on moon island in which they managed to fight a mirkuleon battalion of six hundred men. The Brotherhood outnumbered the batallion since it had itself one thousand members. They declared tionsach to be indepedent along with the farming land around it the brotherhood was quickly crushed and all but around ten members were executed, their bodies left on lamp posts. The remaining one hundred split fifty of them left the twin islands to Donber where they became smugglers for the Ulach mafia. The other fifty went into hiding on the twin islands. Although the rising was crushed it inspired a newgroup called the 1916 society was formed by sympathisers this group rose to have around five thousand members making it the largest rebel group on the island with no base of operations it carried out attacks on the legion throughout mainly the moon island. in response to the violence Cheiftain Hazarahaz called for a cull of the human population this resulted in a few years the human population going from six million in 1916 to one million seven hundred sixty thousand. This act prompted the rebel groups to form the Ulach Freedom army.The northmen were worried about losing their position and many joined the UFA to combat this Hazarahaz set up by northmen auxillary constabulary which if a man served in for more than two years they would be granted the vote. The Northmen auxillary constabulary was known for its atrocities.Men who joined were often shunned and the UFA ran a bombing campaign against them. The constabulary did not have proper dicipline training due to mirkuleon beliefs that humans were primitive barbarians so attacks on the Constabulary by the UFA were often met with repirsals against the ulach civilian populations such as the Diusabh massacre which was done in revenge for the shooting of Constabulary Lieutant Henry Trothsworth. The constabulary soon became hated not only by Ulachs but also by mirkuleons. Mirkuleon soldiers did not salute constabulary men when they met on the streets nor were constabulary men allowed in barracks. This gave rise to the song written five years after the spring up rising of 1916, of "Oh father what pleasant spring but why does it make you cry?" The spring rising was considered to be an important event in Ulach nationalism. War of Indepedence 1925-1938 The "one man, one vote." party ultimately failed after the twin island's parliament passed a bill allowing all men without a criminal record to vote was vetoed by the Forgien Vizier on the grounds that it was a challenge to the Imperial consitution and it represented successionism. This prompted anger among the Ulach population. A rich ulach Paitraic Uagh who had migrated to Donber to find a shipping company sympathised with the rebel ulach and so started to fund the UFA. Paitraic's operation ran him into trouble with the Donberian police and so he moved to Freeland's capital Aunder where he bought, various factories. He used these factories to produce weapons which he gave to the Ulach mafia however the Ulach mafia did not send the guns to the UFA rather it kept them or sold them on the black market. Paitraic represented the Ulach diaspora's interests in the Freelander parliament. Paitraic managed to take control of the ulach mafia after using his factory worker's as a private army to oust the mafia's leaders executing them as traitors to the home country. Paitraic began a mass operation of guns in the tens of thousands to the UFA, the Ulach mafia and the various armed volunteers and workers came to be known as Paitraic's army The Ulach freedom army in 1925 declared war on the Mirkuleon legion gathering its membership to ten thousand almost the same size as the legion it also formed links to the Ulach mafia in Donber. It used the criminal organisation to smuggle in arms and to gain support from the people of Donber by distrubuting propaganda and pictures of mirkuleon atrocities such as the cull. in certain areas such as the very east of the moon island had become war zones in which the relatively small mirkuleon legion of two hundred and fourty thousand could not control. Ian Mac Ruariadh the younger brother of Tormod Mac Ruariadh by around ten years was an Ulach who grew up in slavery however once when asleep he had a dream of what life was like before the invasion despite only being two years old when the islands were invaded. Ian had managed to buy his freedom after he wanred a mirkuleon policeman about a group of slaves attempting to kill their master and join a resistance group. Ian out of guilt joined the Ulach Freedom army the UAF. They would often blow up mirkuleon military instellations or they would place bombs in the cars of mirkuleon officials. they would also act as a criminal organisation using the island as a smuggling hub to fund their aims. Ian was let down that the majority of people the UAF fought were not Mirkuleons or Imperial loyalists but instead other Ulachs he was also uncomfortable about fighting humans who supported the mirkuleons. When he managed to become the Cheif of the UAF he invited the leaders of varous ulach paramilitaries (the Ulach resistance movement, the Ulach republican movement, The army for the restoration of Ulach tribal confenderacy, The Ulach national liberation army, The Ulach people liberation army, the Ulach republian army, the Ulach republican brotherhood, the Ulach liberation front. The leaders of these organisations formed the Ulach army in 1934 It gained the usage of armoured vehicles from Donber. the ulach army became to number twenty thousand and thus rivalled the legion. Hazarahaz appealed to the emperor to send in more soldiers however the emperor refused due to the focus upon the Elderhold legion's plans to invade Donber which was seen as the breadbasket for the Ulach army. The war lasted thirteen years and resulted in the twin islands legions to be decimated and forced into retreat. Hazarahaz offered peace deal in 1938 Dominion status and civil war 1938-1965 The moon island was given dominion status as the Ulach Free state as part of the peace deal. The island would be governed by the Ulach Freedom army as a tempory junta. The UFA would be forbidden from going to the sun island as would the mirkuleon army was forbidden from entering moon island. The Northmen auxillary constabulary was abolished and members which had been noterious for their atrocities were put on trial and executed. The goverment of the free state was a directorial system run by a military junta led by cheif counsel Tormod Ruairadh who was older brother to Ian Ruairadh whom was a promient ulach revolutionary leader. reation of an Ulach parliament in 1938 proved to be a disaster as 68% of the population were illiterate and could understand the voting system. This caused a rise in populist parties which were mainly anti treaty who wished to resume fighting against the mirkuleon empire, these anti treaty parties were often popular with those less educated promising bread and land on the sun island. In the 1939 elections in which the leader of the junta, Tormod MacRuairadh promised to dismantle the military goverment and for it to be replaced by an elected civilian one. The party which got into power was the Ulach unity party which was against the treaty however it was forced to go into a coalition with the pro treaty Ulach remeberance party. Neither two parties could agree on their polices especially forgien policy.The goverment decided to declare the island as a seperate republic which was going against the treaty. Tormod who had left the capital of Tionsach to live in retirment returned with a group seven hundred soldiers from his own private guard to take over Tionsach and to remove the goverment to prevent a war with the Empire. Tormod's soldiers defeated the Tionsach police force at managed to occupy the citty and reinstate the junta. This ended in rioting across Tionsach between pro treatiers and anti treatiers.Hazarahaz sent the sun island soldiers to Tionsach to help the junta resulting in the massacre of two hundred civilians fleeing during the riots. The anti treaty MPS went into hiding in the woodside declaring both the free state and the Empire to be their enemies. The UFA a force of thirty thousand men split practically in two, the pro treaty UFA and the anti treaty UFA. The pro treaty UFA were paid regulary whilst the anti treaty UFA were all volunteers. The anti treaty UFA and the pro treaty UFA would often fight each other in skirmishes but most of the war the groups kept to assisaintating each other's members or winning support in towns and villages. The pro treaty UFA were supported by the mirkuleon empire whilst the Ulach diaspora continued to support the anti treaty UFA, the various UFA crime organisations split, Paitraic Uagh returned to the twin islands to lead the anti treaty UFA which was soon defeated as the pro treaty UFA was reformeed into the Ulach national army with thirty river gunboats and five corvettes for coastal operations and ten armed frigattes. An airforce of fourteen biplane fighters as well as creation of fourty Anti aircraft stations across the island. There were also six bombers which were used to bomb out the rebels which ended in a pro treaty victory. Uagh plotted to blow up Pro treaty leader Tormod MacRuairadh's car outside of the Ulach parliament however this failed and led to Uagh's arrest. Uagh was to be hanged in public for treason against the state however this was changed to exile when he promised to allocate his remaining wealth to the people effected by the civil war. Anti treaty UFA ultimately surrendered aftewards. The civil war had caused Tormod's goverment to be unpopular with the majority of people and so did the treaty however Tormod and his younger brother Ian who was forgien minster knew that a one of the many anti treaty parties would be elected if they democratised, an anti treaty goverment would take advantage of the Sun's islands isolation of the Empire which at the time was already was dealing with the Imperial schism which lead to the third mirkuleon civil war. To prevent an uprising and a war, Tormod decided to privatise the Ulach army as his own personal force he then stepped down from office and brought back parliamentary democracy in 1940. The Ulach Democratic pary was elected in 1942. The democratic party was pro treaty however it requisted that Tormod give back the army to the ulach goverment, Tormod accepted as long as he could keep a private guard of one thousand men. Four years later during the next election, the Ulach national freedom party led by Ian MacRuairadh was elected. This was during the mrikuleon third civil war. the moon island was still part of the mirkuleon empire during a time of total war as freemen every family had to send at least one son aged over thirteen to fight. Ian refused this order he was later fired as governer general by the Emperor, Ian fled to New Freeland and Tormod took over as governer general. Tormod went to the Mirkuleon Empire's capital of white mountain to reach a deal. The Moon island army would fight against the western empire and the moon island would help restock and harbour mirkuleon ships heading eastwards to fight the Western Empire's ally the Elpam Empire and the Western Empire's colonies and mining presidencies. Tormod was later in 1948 at the age of fifty killed in an ambush by anti treaty extremists ordered by Paitric Uagh on road to his home village Maghinh. Moon island fell into anarchy and Paitric took over and declared himself President of the newly formed Ulach Republic. However the republic only lasted for four years before being invaded by Ian MacRuariadh and an army of Agomoton mercenaries, After the Third mirkuleon civil/Second Great War in 1965, Ian held a referndum on whether the island would become either a Republic, Consitutional monarchy or remain a dominion. The out come was a consitutional monarchy with him as King and Sean Uagh as Prime Minster. Goverment The ulach free state was governed by a Governor General who was part of a military junta which performed the executive roles of goverment whilst an elected single chamer parliament performed legislative duties. The junta often ignored laws passed by the parliament. Also 68% of people could not read or write nor could they understand anything of politics which forced the parliament to become elitist and also being dominated by returning Ulach migrants such as the Mac Ruairadhs and the Mac Uaghs who were educated and often had become wealthy. Often these families formed their own semi aristocratic houses which influenced politics. There was also no rule of law or written constiution rather laws were often enforced by the ulach army. The courts were little more than kangroo courts were money and influence in power mattered over any real evidence. banditry was a problem especially outside of Tionsach county since the newly created civil guard was often paid off by bandits or used bandits to enforce laws against the general population. This corruption meant that the goverment was unpopular and the free state was seen by many nationalists as illegitmate due to it being a dominion as opposed to an independent nation. foreign relations The free state was still formely part of the Mirkuleon Empire so it allied with it, during the second Great War various Ulach statesmen and politicians attempted to forge links with the New Freeland and New Donber however this failed as the island created a division of volunteers to fight in the Eastern mirkuleon imperial army during the second great war. Military The Ulach freedom army was the main paramilitary group during the war of indepedence, it was formed in 1916 after the failed uprising in Tionsach. The UFA later asorbed smaller paramilitary groups during the 1930s at the height of the war. As part of the peace process after 1938, the UFA was reformed into the Ulach national army with is own airforce and navy. The army had around fifty thousand soldiers however many of them defected leaving only 30,000. The airforce only had around four biplanes and the navy had twenty river gun boats and two armed frigattes. The majority of naval trade was conduct through civilian ships which were under Mirkuleon protection and so shipping companies based in the free state where required to pay a fee for protection. The UFA officers who were seen as too radical or extreme were often fired or given jobs in the civil guard. The Civil guard was the law enforcement agency of the island it was often corrupted and ill equipped. Economy The economy of the Ulach Free State was in a dire state following the conclusion due to the widespread devastation of the War of independence. the majority of the population were iliterate and depended on subsistance farming and fishing to survive at around 62%. The rest of the population either worked in the mining industry, small arms production or were unemployed. The service industry, banks, hospitals and schools were almost all none existant except for a few in Tionsach. The civil war which plagued the Free State for most of its existance hampered the economy as the majority of able bodied young men were involved in fighting leaving large portions of civilian work to people with disabilities, young children and women. Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Countries on Earth Category:Country Category:Worlds Category:Regions